A household cooking appliance may require a certain amount of gas inlet pressure to operate normally. Therefore, when diagnosing problems or trouble shooting operation or performance issues associated with a household cooking appliance, a first step performed by a technician ordinarily is to check the incoming pressure at a gas outlet using a pressure measuring device, such as a manometer, to diagnose any problems that could be associated with the gas inlet pressure. If the measured gas pressure at the gas outlet is acceptable or within predetermined requirements, then a technician can eliminate the gas pressure as the source of the problem and take additional steps to identify and diagnose other possible sources of the problem. However, in order to check the pressure at the gas outlet, the technician first must disassemble at least a part of the appliance to gain access to an orifice of the gas outlet with the pressure measuring device. For a gas burner of a cook top of a household appliance, the technician must remove most or all of the parts of the gas burner that are located above the orifice of the gas outlet. For example, the technician ordinarily first must remove the burner head, which typically rests on top of the burner under its own weight and protects the burner underneath from spills, etc. Next, the technician must then remove several screws to disassemble the parts of the burner so that the orifice of the gas outlet is exposed and accessible for testing the gas outlet pressure using the pressure measuring device. This process typically requires the technician to remove one or more of the burner body, the igniter, the burner pedestal (if so equipped), and the venturi tube extending through the burner to the orifice of the gas outlet. Once the orifice of the gas outlet is exposed and accessible, the technician can perform the step of measuring the gas outlet pressure with the pressure measuring device. Afterwards, the technician then must perform the steps in reverse order to reassemble the venturi tube, pedestal, igniter, and burner body, and then secure the parts in place by reinserting the plurality of screws. The burner head of the burner can then be placed back over the burner body. As a result, this first step in diagnosing problems with the household cooking appliance requires the technician to invest a considerable amount of time and effort both prior to performing the pressure test and after completion of the pressure test, which increases the complexity of the diagnosis process and reduces the efficiency of the diagnosis process.